Megatronus Prime
''To be added. Biography One of the Thriteen Original Primes created by Primus to defeat Unicron, Megatronus is being of unparalleled power. After defeating the Chaos Bringer with his deadly Requiem Blaster, Megatronus assured prosperity fro Cybertron, for the universe and within the Primes, but short after, an accident with his Requiem Blaster caused the death of his beloved Solus Prime, driving him mad. His wrath and lust for power has led him to be banished by his felow Primes... but now this banishment has ended and his presence looms largely through the cosmos. Lore To be added. Information Description A mighty ancient Prime who contols Relics based upon his current state of Power and Health. Status To be added. Maximum Rating Abillities Basic Abillities * Burn - Temporarily deals damage over time to the opponent. * Relic of Power - Instead of gaining Power normally as he fights, Megatronus gains his Power over time. * Relic of Fury - Increases all damage and decreases the opponent's block proficiency. * Relic of Preservation - Limits the total damage that can be done to Megatronus in a single hit. * Power Steal - Steals a certain amount of Power from the opponent. * Health Steal - Steals a certain amount of Health from the opponent. Effects Passive * Megatronus Prime is fueled by the range that embodies fire, not damaged by it. Thereby, he is immune to all damage provenient from Burn. * Fueled by the Relic of Power, instead of gaining Power normally as he fights, Megatronus generates 3.5% of a bar of Power per second. * Megatronus starts the fight with Relic of Fury active. * If Relic of Fury is active, the damage of Megatronus's attacks bypass 20% of the opponent's block, and deal +15% damage on hits and +10% Critical damage. * If Relic of Preservation is active, Megatronus ignores 15% of the damage the opponent inflicts and limits the total amount of Health the opponent can take off Megatronus in a single hit to 20% of his Health. When filling a bar of Power * If on Relic of Preservation, changes to Relic of Fury. * If on Relic of Fury, changes to Relic of Preservation. Special 1 Attack * If Relic of Fury is active, steals 40% of a bar of Power from the opponent. Special 2 Attack * If Relic of Preservation is active, steals an equal to 10% of Megatronus's maximum Health from the opponent. Special 3 Attack * If Relic of Fury is active, steals 60% of a bar of Power from the opponent. * If Relic of Preservation is active, steals an equal to 15% of Megatronus's Health from the opponent. * Deals Dark Burn in the last hit, instantly dealing an equal to +80% of Vehicle Attack damage. Signature Abillity: Relic of Immortality When at extremely low Health, Megatronus activates his Relic of Immortality, becoming both Industructible and Unstoppable and unlocking the full devastating potential of his Relics so he can survive the fight. When dropping to 10% Health * At extremely low Health, Megatronus activates his Relic of Immortality, becoming both Indestructible and Unstoppable for 10 seconds. After this Relic expires, Megatronus has both Relic of Fury and Relic of Preservation activated at the same time, but no longer has Relic of Power activated. Special Attacks Grip of Power Infinite wrath to fuel infinite power. * To be added. Beyond Measure All kneel before his divinity... or fall before his might. * To be added. Doomsday Your final days are at hand. * To be added. Strategy Player To be added. Opponent To be added. Synergies To be added. Strong Match-ups To be added. Weak Match-ups To be added. Recommended Mods To be added. Obtainment Crystals The table below informs the drop rate of Megatronus Prime in Crystals he is available in. Arena Store To be added. Events To be added. External links * Megatronus Prime at Teletraan-I: The Transformers Wiki. * Megatronus Prime at TFWiki.net. * Megatronus Prime at Wikipedia. Category:Bots Category:Playable Category:Universal Category:Adaptation Category:Decepticons Category:Original Thirteen Category:Primes Category:Tank Category:Males